


【铁盾】【终极铁x学院队】四十四次日落

by Schlenk



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel 1610 - Fandom, Marvel Ultimates
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlenk/pseuds/Schlenk
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	【铁盾】【终极铁x学院队】四十四次日落

事情要从史蒂夫在路边的自动售货机里买了一瓶饮料说起。

那时候假期刚刚开始，他正准备逐个完成他的假期计划，第一条是去领养一只猫，他就在去咖啡馆和朋友们汇合然后一起去挑选猫咪的路上，所以按理说他不该停下来去买那瓶饮料的，不用考虑史蒂夫平时的性格和生活习惯，从逻辑上来说这就不合理：如果你的目的地是咖啡馆而且距离并不是很远，你为什么要在路上买一瓶饮料解渴呢？

然而那天史蒂夫就是在距离咖啡馆还有五分钟路程的时候停下来买了一瓶饮料，然后拎着没喝完的饮料进了咖啡馆，在巴基旁边坐下来，他们对面的娜塔莎瞥了一眼瓶身上的广告，拧开瓶盖看了看，吹了声口哨：“你中奖了。”

于是史蒂夫愉快地取消了很多暑期计划，把空下来的时间留给这次从天而降的游轮旅行。

他把刚撸了一个月的猫托付给娜塔莎照顾，背着轻便的行李和相比之下略显笨重的画具们上了船，第三天下午的时候他觉得画海上和船上风景画得有些腻，于是凭记忆画出了那只正在娜塔莎家做客的黑猫。就在他把这幅画取下来收入画夹的时候，一阵角度和力度都颇为刁钻的海风袭来，从史蒂夫手里吹走了那张画。

史蒂夫猜想这次的免费游轮旅行可能还没有把他的运气用完，因为就在他准备好为这幅画感到遗憾的时候，它正好被吹到了某个倚在栏杆边的男人手边，男人下意识地伸手一抓，拦截住了这幅正乘着风投入大海的画。

男人把画举到眼前看了看，朝着他的方向走过去的史蒂夫听见他用难以说清的语气说了一声：“哇哦。”

在他说出下一句话之前，史蒂夫有些期待。年轻的创作者无一例外地渴望认可，而且有时候比起权威的认可，他们更在意素不相识的陌生人的认可。

但这个长着小胡子的男人摸了摸下巴，说出的评价是：“这可真是……不太吉利。”

“这是我养的猫。”史蒂夫在从他手中接过画的时候语气生硬地表示，“我觉得黑猫不吉利一说是无稽之谈。”

男人先是愣了一下，随后哑然失笑：“你说的没错，看见或者不看见黑猫都不会让我少活或者多活一段时间，看见一张黑猫的画就更不会了。我只是，嗯……”

他用指尖敲了敲自己的额头：“是这样的，我确实已经没多久好活了，这才不由得有些触景生情。”

史蒂夫半张着嘴，用了好半天才理解过来男人所要表达的是什么意思，他讪讪地后退一步，抓了抓头发，有些没来由地感到愧疚——虽然他其实没做错什么。

男人体贴地转移了话题：“所以，这是你的猫？它叫什么？”

“Knight.”

“黑夜？”

“不，是骑士。”

史蒂夫和托尼就是这么认识的。

“有点儿泰坦尼克哈？”他们站在靠近船头栏杆的甲板上时，史蒂夫说道。

托尼咧开嘴笑着，意有所指地朝他眨眨眼睛：“我很理解你的心情，不过，你要是把那句话给说出来了，才是真的不太吉利。”

“应该经常有人那么做吧。”说完这句话之后，史蒂夫不出声地张了张嘴，故意用口型把那句两个人都熟知的台词表达得非常清楚，然后他们笑成一团，引来周围人侧目。

有位老太太理了理衣服前襟上的褶皱，半是嫌弃半是羡慕地感慨：“年轻真好。”

感受到探询目光的史蒂夫忽然有些窘迫。这和在演讲台上被人注视的感觉不一样，和他主动争取来的目光不一样，里面透露出一种好奇，一种也许是不含恶意但仍旧让人浑身不自在的好奇：他和托尼像这样站在一起，形成的是个难以被判断出关系的组合，正是这样的组合吸引来了这些目光。

托尼比他大很多，或者说，看上去比他成熟很多，他们不可能是常日厮混在一起的同辈人；他们相貌上完全不相似，而且——而且史蒂夫觉得他们之间的差距也没大到够当父子的。

那么他们在其他人眼中究竟是什么关系呢？

史蒂夫咽了一口唾沫。他意识到他对这个问题的答案有些不太合适的期待。

他动作有些别扭地迈出一步，更靠近了托尼一些。

托尼似乎没注意到这个，也可能是他根本不在意这个，他摸着下巴上整整齐齐的胡茬，同样带着羡慕感慨：“其实是一成不变的时光真好。”

“难道不是不断发生改变的生活更好吗？”

“要看你从什么角度想了……”托尼苦笑着，抬手揉了揉太阳穴，“简单来说，这可能取决于发生的到底是什么改变。”

史蒂夫再一次被提醒了，眼前这个男人被诊断“只剩下六个月到五年左右的寿命”，这始终是他不便插嘴的话题——有些事情旁观者清，但有些事情只有亲历者能明白。

“别一提到这个就是这副样子。”托尼亲热地搂过他的肩膀，反过来安慰他，“这世界是个大复活节岛，总会迎来它的终结，人类认知到这个事实之后会如何呢？恐惧？疯狂？都会有的。但在一切破灭的时刻到来之前，我们还是得在这个岛上努力，让破灭的时刻来得晚一些，或者……仅仅只是让它稍微变好那么一点点。哪怕只是一点点。”

说句老实话，史蒂夫完全没听到托尼具体说了什么，他被整个搂进了托尼怀里，周围那些刚刚收敛了一些的目光一瞬间又卷土重来，而且比刚才更加来势汹汹。也许并没有那么多人关心这个吧，可是此刻的史蒂夫草木皆兵。

察觉到怀中人的心不在焉，托尼慢慢地呼出一口气，低声问他：“你在想什么？”

在一种连自己都没预料到的冲动的驱使之下，史蒂夫回答：“我在想能不能让气氛更加泰坦尼克。”

“噢。”托尼看见他弯下腰拎起画夹的动作，立刻明白了过来，“我觉得可以。不过在此之前我得确认一下，你确实是成年了吧？”

史蒂夫抬起头朝他狡黠地一笑：“我确实成年了，不过怎么，画个画还非得成年不可？”

他们进入托尼所住的那间豪华客房之后，气氛并没有迅速地变得更加泰坦尼克。托尼捂着嘴钻进浴室呕吐去了，顺便还洗了个热水澡，等他穿着浴袍出来的时候，史蒂夫很配合地把灯光从白色调到黄色，捏住了笔，示意他沙发上已经空好了位置。

托尼走到他身边来，然后脱下浴袍，动作整体很利落，却又在某些时候刻意地放慢——史蒂夫克制不住地盯着托尼解开腰间那个结的手指。浴袍下面什么都没有，身体的线条随着呼吸在昏黄的灯光下隐约起伏，这一幕一时间让史蒂夫产生了强烈的困惑，因为他眼前的这具身体并没有让他立刻联想到“病人”。

“这是你想画的东西吗？”托尼靠在了沙发上，调整成一个舒服的姿势，“一个满身药味的酒鬼。而且我还刚刚吐过。”

他的身体半陷在柔软的沙发垫里，当他稍稍扬起下巴朝这边看过来的时候，史蒂夫知道无论如何今天这画是画不成了。

史蒂夫放下笔，站起来走到沙发旁边，俯下身相当认真地询问道：“你刚吐过，漱口了吗？”

托尼很清楚他此问的目的，咧开嘴一笑：“用的草莓味儿童牙膏，想尝尝吗？”

接下来，氛围切实地变得更加泰坦尼克了，他们差的可能只是一辆车。

托尼眯起眼睛看着墙壁上的钟确认时间，然后轻轻碰了一下还靠在他怀里的史蒂夫：“我待会儿想到甲板上去看日落，你要不要一起？”

史蒂夫想说“当然，我喜欢日落，也很乐意和你一起看”，可是疲倦感比想象中还沉重，他懒得活动嘴唇和舌头，只从喉咙里挤出了一声“嗯”。

“确诊之后，有些事情忽然就变得特别有意思了，这些日子以来我足足看了四十四次日落。可惜每次中间都得隔很久——我又不能像小王子一样挪板凳，搞得我想造一套能飞的战甲，穿着它追逐日落。太阳永远不落下，又一直在落下。”

“能做到吗？”史蒂夫仍旧闭着眼睛。

“当然可以，如果我在高纬度地区的话，这套战甲只要能飞出……音速的一半，就差不多了。”

“听上去真神奇。”这事情听起来确实浪漫至极，不过他现在着实没什么兴奋的力气。

托尼很理解他此刻的怠慢，毫不恼火地继续说了下去。

“还有更简单的方法，就是在北极圈内的某些道路上开车，可以看到很长的日落……要是身处斯瓦尔巴特群岛，仅仅需要逆时针转动身体，就可以多看到几分之一纳秒的美妙风景。”

史蒂夫终于忍不住坐起来，揉着眼睛问托尼：“那么接下来我们是一起去北极圈内的国家旅行，还是先一起去斯瓦尔巴特群岛？”

这一次，托尼反而沉默了很久。他眼里某种让他看上去完全不像病人的东西忽然黯淡了不少，在一段长久到可能会导致他们错过日落的沉默之后，他终于开口了。

“我以前可从来没想过这话会从我嘴里说出来，但——但说真的，你还太年轻。我可能没多久好活了，我的人生已经走到了十二月，然而你大概还在……还在四月。嗯，十二月贪恋四月的美好是理所当然，可是四月能从十二月这里得到什么？”

史蒂夫说不过他。他对如何从根源处回答这个问题毫无头绪，如果这是辩论赛的话他输定了，幸好这不是，他把胳膊吊在托尼颈后，吻了上去，带着少年人全部的虔诚、拘谨和热爱。

“你哭了。”他终于松开之后，托尼有些勉强地朝他笑了笑，“怎么，我嘴里的味道太苦了？”

史蒂夫怔怔地流泪，他第一次体会到这种仿佛有什么东西要从身体里破茧而出的感觉。

就像是四月。鲜花怒放的四月。

他哭着说：“十二月有圣诞节。”


End file.
